Lucky Star Elementaly Charmed!
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Konata and Co are sucked into another world... as the Charmers! Will they survive what is to come? And a Lucky Channel special at the end of every chapter! So, check it out!
1. Chapter 1

A breeze had blown past everyone that was walking in Japan's busy streets. It wasn't a hot day, but it wasn't an extremely comfortable one either. As the wind was just about dead when it came blew past four high school girls in their winter uniforms.

"It's too hot for winter uniforms…" A girl with blue-purple eyes and short purple hair with a yellow bow used as a head band exclaimed.

"It seems that it is a bit too hot for a winter day, Tsukasa." A taller and fuller fingered girl, with wavy pink hair and glasses agreed with the girl known as Tsukasa.

"I didn't hear anything on the news of a strange change of weather." A girl that looked similar to Tsukasa only with longer purple hair tied in twin tails, and hook shape eyes said adding to the conversation.

"Kagami, weather reports are never accurate," A girl with blue hair that covered her entire back and parts of her legs looked at the Tsukasa clone, Kagami.

"I guess that's why you never watch them, Konata," Kagami narrowed her eyes at the girl who looked half asleep. Konata simply snickered at this, saying, "Oh, Kagami. You never-"

Before she could complete that sentence, the wind began blowing more then usual, causing the four to begin shielding their eyes from debris. The wind blew harder, as if in response, and to make things worst, it started to rain.

HARD.

"What is with the weather!?" Kagami yelled, turning to Tsukasa... who was seeming to melt with the wind.

"Kagami! What's happening to meeeeee!!!" Tsukasa's last word went with the wind, as she became nothing but air.

"Tsukasa!!" Kagami yelled to her lost sister, before hearing a bubbly voice yelling her name. Turning, she saw Konata turning into a puddle of water, and screaming in horror, "I'm melting! I'm melllltttiiiinnnngggg!!!"

Turning to Miyuki, Kagami looked in horror as her friend turned into a stone statue in her image, a scared look on her face.

As Kagami began to panic, she felt burning sensations all over. Turning, she noticed her legs and arms were LITERALLY burning, the flames coursing over her body. As she burned, she screamed in horror, trying to stop the flames by blowing on them.

It didn't work, and Kagami became nothing but ashes... or did she?  


* * *

(Theme plays: Motteke! Sailor Fuuku!)  


* * *

As Kagami looked into the darkness, she was sure she was dead... before hearing voices.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know."

"... Poke it with something."

"Like what? A stick or something?"

"Heck, I dunno!"

Kagami then realized she was somehow still alive, and began to open her eyes.

"Oh god! It's ALIVE!"

"Run away! Run away!"

Kagami fully awakened, noticing the serene sky. Then... darkness fell back in.

As Kagami faded back into her sleeplike state, her visitors watched her, then investigated again. While Kagami couldn't tell who was speaking, they proved quite the odd spectacle.

One of them was a small, fox-like creature with a tiny flame on his tail. This is Fox Fire.

The other was another, even more bizarre creature. It was like a tiny Triceratops in appearance, with a strange, eggshell-like armor on his lower torso. This was Babycerasaurus.

As the two approached, a series of screeching calls came from somewhere. As the two looked up, they noticed a trio of Harpy Ladies landing nearby. The three resemble human females in appearance, but act far more ferocious. They apparently happened on the scene, mistaking Kagami for being dead.

As the two tried to make the trio go away, two more associates appear from the sky, outnumbering the two by three more.

As Fox Fire and Babycerasaurus tried harder, Kagami's eyes snapped open again, with a fiery fury that could scare a Tyrannosaurus away. Kagami stood up, making it clear that she's nobody's carcass. The Harpies got the message, flying away in fear.

Fox Fire turned around, to notice Kagami walking away in a daze. before yelling, "Hey, wait up!"  


* * *

Kagami made her way to a nearby river, then slashed some water on his face. To Kagami's surprise, it turned to steam on contact. Checking the water for anything, she noticed her reflection... and screamed.

Her once purple hair had turned bright red, as did her eyes. Instead of her old twin tails, her hair was shorter, and slightly spiker, and in a shade of red.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" Kagami yelled, before turning... to 3 other girls, about her age. In surprise, Kagami grabbed a scepter from... somewhere, and swung it around in defense.

"GO AWAY! I'm lost, I'm angry, and I'll hurt ya!"

"It's all right, Kagami!" the first one yelled, in a voice Kagami recognized.

"Konata?" Kagami yelled in shock, "You look... different."

"We all do, Kagamin. And we'll find out why," Konata said, despite the only difference between then and now was her blue eye color, "'Cuz that's what we do!"

"Yeah," Tsukasa, now green-haired with a ponytail, agreed, nodding toward Miyuki, who now had short brown hair.

A short silence started, lasting for a full minute when Tsukasa realized something.

"Hey... were those flower bushes there before?"

"No..." Konata looked around to notice one bush was actually moving towards the group. The bush sensed her awareness, then... stood up to reveal it to be a hybrid of wolf and plant. A Flower Wolf.

"Be still, strangers," The wolf spoke, "Or you'll never move again."

"Oh no." Konata looked in horror...  


* * *

**_LUCKY CHANNEL! E-charmed edition._**

Dark Magician Girl: HOLA!!! Welcome to the Lucky Channel: Elementally Charmed edition! Here, we answer questions you have about the fanfiction!

Kaibaman: Hooray...

Dark Magician Girl: Don't be so sarcastic, Kaibaboy. I'm sure you'll like to respond to some of the questions.

Kaibaman: I don't want to respond to reviewers! I want to yell at them! I want to send them crying to their mothers! And maybe flaunt my money around a little.

Dark Magician Girl: Geez, KM. You can be such a downer.

Kaibaman: What do you expect? I'm based off of Seto Kaiba. I have his personality!

Dark Magician Girl: Y'know, We get paid to do this.

Kaibaman: SCREW THE MONEY, I HAVE RULES! ... wait, lemme try that again.

Dark Magician Girl: ... Okay! Send in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

LUCKY CHANNEL! E-charmed edition.

Dark Magician Girl: KONICHIWA! Welcome to the Lucky Channel: Elementally Charmed edition! It's been a while since our last chapter, so the Author finally got the courage to continue!

Kaibaman: Yay...

Dark Magician Girl: What's wrong with you, K?

Kaibaman: Geez, the amount of time spent makes you wonder if this Zero guy's planning to kill all the characters off this chapter.

Dark Magician Girl: Don't get your hopes up, Kaibaman! Tee-Hee~!

Kaibaman: ... I DEMAND A RAISE!  


* * *

(Theme plays: Shuffle [YuGiOh Op 2])  


* * *

As the Flower Wolf advanced upon the four, Kagami sensed that they were in big trouble.

"Oh shit," Kagami spoke.

To everyone's surprise, Tsukasa walked over to the beast.

"Hello, I'm Tsukasa," She spoke, "These are my friends Miyuki-san and Konata-chan, and my sister Kagami-nisan."

Evidently, the wolf, too, was confused.

"Err... " The wolf vocalized his confusion, "Well... OH HELL WITH IT! Arise my Brethren!"

As if on cue, the other bushes transformed into a pack of Flower Wolves.

"These people have intruded on our land! ATTACK!" The commanding Flower Wolf howled. All the other wolves charged for the four, baring claws and fangs.

Suddenly, Miyuki's own staff glowed at the end.

"What's this?" Miyuki asked, as her own eyes glowed as well. She smirked, and spoke in a voice not her own, "I, the Earth Charmer, take control of the mighty machine of destruction..."

And suddenly, a giant, ancient robot appeared out of the woods behind the group.

"ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

[One complete PWNing later...]

"What... was that?" Kagami asked.

"Errr..." Miyuki thought about this, then shrugged, "I don't know what came over me..."

"I say we get out of here," Tsukasa added, "Something here feels... wrong..."

"Well, it... is a little corpsey," Konata replied, poking a dead Flower Wolf with a stick.

As the four travelers left, they were completely unaware of a young man in an outfit resembling their own, holding a brown staff that looked like a bird skull with horns on one end, and a handcuff on his left wrist, watching them with hungry eyes. A flying eyeball with wings, claws, and a tail hovered above his shoulder.

"Interesting... so, my fellow charmers haven't quite disappeared," The kid spoke, "I'll have quite a time ending their conflict..."  


* * *

ONE LONG WALK LATER...

"My feet hurt," Tsukasa complained.

"At this point, I don't care," Kagami groaned, having heard the complaint 20 times on the trip. Truth be told, her feet felt on fire as well, but she found her tolerance level to pain was increased exponentally.

"Hey, we're exiting the forest now!" Konata noticed, "I hope we find someplace worth resting..."

And to their surprise... it was a desert.

"Oh, hahaha, fate, very funny," Kagami spoke in an annoyed tone.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"What is it, Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Dunno..." Kagami replied, "For a moment, I thought I saw something-"

"PWNED!"

"Konata!" Kagami turned to her friend, angry.

"That wasn't me!" Konata replied with a truthful look on her face.

"She's right!" Miyuki pointed, "LOOK!"

Surrounding them were six to seven Hitotsu-Me Giants. Not really giant, but certainly taller then Miyuki in height.

"PWNED!" One roared.

"DON'T GO TO THE CONVENTION!" Another yelled.

"Oh, great," Konata snarked, "Internet Trolls. Run before they get physical!"

And the four bolted off, the Trolls followed, bitching and moaning all the way.

"THEY'LL KILL MY ABRIDGED SERIES!" "STOP MAKING WEBCOMICS!" "YOU SUCK ASSBALLS!" "PWNED!"

To be Continued...


End file.
